Earth and Jurain War
by BGTom
Summary: The C.S.S. Ares embarks on a mission to end the Jurain Empire. Now accepting anomyous reviews.
1. Default Chapter

Earth and Jurain War

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo. I just have fun.

The war isn't going well. Four years of fighting and nothing to show for it but 40 million dead bodies. Colonies blown to hell and back, countless fighter squadrons destroyed, cruisers wreaked, and all sorts of other crap. And now, I out here on patrol checking my asshole to make sure no Jurains are sneaking up there, this sucks. Joseph Ruthenburg relaxed into the seat of his space fighter. He raked his eyes over the cockpit displays and settled into his patrol route. His fighter's autopilot system put the craft into a 22 degree starboard roll and turned to the long leg of patrol route and then straightened out before continuing on its new course. "Humans fighting the Jurains. What the hell is that all about? Coming into our space, lecturing to our leaders about the backwards of our race, our 'immorality', the weaknesses of our leaders, the flaws of our government... 'You will become valued members of the Jurian Empire.' What a bunch of shit. We had every right to attack. They provoked us into declaring war. We could not know, there was no way we could have known... about their little secret. Hell, the ship is running without proper ID codes, and they opened fire on OUR forces. The first blood was on their hands. Course, that little girl couldn't have known what the 7th fleet was doing in that system, but what the hell is up with giving 17 year old princesses command of battlecruisers?"

A light blinked on the starfighter's control panel, and the computer began beeping for his attention. Ruthenburg leaned forward and activated the communications system to receive the incoming message.

"This is the Coalition Carrier Ares to all patrolling starfighters; we have detected a Jurian battlecruiser located in star quadrant 50i approx. 500,000,000 kilometers from our present position. Break off patrol duties and return to the carrier immediately."

Joseph Ruthenburg activated the cockpit radio with his free hand, "This is Starfighter 01 Beta to Carrier, message has been received, heading back to your position."

"We copy fighter 01 Beta, Keep this channel open for further reports."

"Roger control. Computer, shift navigational point to current position of home carrier, set auto-pilot, best possible speed." After relaying the rest of his commands to the computer, Joe checks his spacesuit's seals to make sure they are all functioning. There were many horror stories about pilots with suit ruptures that had been sucked into open space through the rupture when their cockpits decompressed. Two years of warfare with the Jurains had made everyone in the Coalition very cautious. Cautious people were the only ones left in the military. Careless people usually didn't survive to see a soldier of Jurai face to face.

"Computer, estimate time to carrier interception."

"Estimated time to carrier arrival is 40 minutes." replayed the cockpit computer to a toneless female voice. Although the current computer voice was devoid of all expression, it was preferable to previous attempts by the scientists to make the computer systems more user friendly.

Time passed slowly in the cockpit of Joe's starfighter. A recent news report resurfaced in Joe's memory. Several weeks ago, he heard that Princess Aeka, heir to the throne of Jurai, and the A-1 class criminal Ryoko had been reported missing. Aeka, had disappeared while on a journey to meet with a special suitor on some far off planet. Ryoko had been running from the GP when she too disappeared along with the officer that was trailing her. Since then, little information had been received about either of them. Some of the generals in the high command were worried about this development, if the Princess was not found, the Emperor of Jurai might come to the conclusion that she had been captured or killed by the humans, and add that offense to humanities' list of 'crimes' against the Jurain people. Earth would really be in it deep then. The war of retribution would become a war of vengeance and Joe doubted the emperor would stop until humanity had been wiped from the stars. Well, no matter, if the Emperor wanted to play hard ball, Joe Ruthenburg, ace pilot would defeat him and reclaim all of what the Coalition had lost. Joe chuckled to himself inside the bulky spacesuit. As a child he had had fantasies of becoming a great pilot, or a famous hyperball player, or pleasing his parents by performing wondrous academic achievements. Now he was fighting for their lives, and by the look of things, he wasn't doing a very good job.

After a half hour of boredom and a few unpleasant moments of urinating into a plastic tube, the navigational computer alerted Joe that the carrier was within visual range. The C.S.S. Ares was a magnificent ship, a marvel of human ingenuity and technology. She was half a mile long, 2000 ft wide and her internal storage bays could carry enough supplies to take the ship and the men and women aboard it to the rim of space and back. The materials used to construct her had to be mined from asteroids; the amount of raw materials needed would have depleted a planet twice as large as Earth. Joe stared proudly at the huge ship. He had been aboard her for 7 months now and loved his new post. The humming of the ship's systems helped him sleep, and the sound of thousands of people talking across the ship eased his loneliness at times.

Now, the great ship was flanked by several of her smaller escorts which made up the 14th Reserve Fleet. The C.S.S. Ares was deemed so capable by the High Command she didn't have any of the support vessels that usually accompanied Coalition StarCarriers. The Ares stood alone against the forces of Jurai. The 14th Reserve Fleet had done fairly well for itself. They had destroyed 4 Jurain Battlecruisers and 16 smaller vessels in the 6 weeks they had been on patrol. Their current mission had been to find a route through the Muterian Nebula safe enough to establish a convoy route through quadrant 49 and cut off 20 Jurain fleets and 60 Galaxy Police fleets from supply. It was dangerous work. This sector of space was used widely by Jurian resupply vessels and patrolled frequently by the Galaxy Police. Since the GP wanted to maintain their good relations with Jurai, they had started to take offensive actions against the Coalition in the recent months. It seemed everyone was turning against the human race. Only the Cathoons, a strange race of catlike beings had allied themselves with the humans. Apparently, they had a lot of bad blood between them and the Jurains and were taking the opportunity to repay them for past grievances. Now if they could link up with a Cathoon Carrier force, then the plan would be a success and go a long way towards saving Earth and breaking the Jurains stranglehold on the Galaxy.

Suddenly, a voice over the comlink shook Joe out of his reverie. "This is control to all fighters, the target has been confirmed, Jurain Battle Group sighted in Quadrant 50i. Flagship is a royal family battlecruiser. The ship belongs to a member of the upper house of Jurai. Assume enemy to be a class one threat. Fighters are free to engage, usage of cluster munitions has been authorized. Good Hunting."

Joe grabbed the control column and swung his fighter towards the enemy battle group. The computer started to feed targeting data into his HUD display. He looked over the controls and began one last system check.

"Computer, master arm off, engage ACM, activate defense systems, bring RCS on-line, and bring reactor under flux control."

The two groups of enemy fighters began to close in on one another. The Jurain battle group resembled a collection of wooden carvings moving through space. The light from distant stars glinted of the metal hulls of the human ships, making them shine like newly minted coins. The human fighters began to maneuver 'up' towards the incoming Jurian ships. Frantic shouts began to fly over the radio as the two sides began to engage in battle. The Ares fighter wing started the battle by volleying off their missiles into the Jurain fighters. Most of the missiles were intercepted by the Jurain suppressive fire, but 12 hits ended an entire Jurain squadron. Then the two forces mixed it up in individual furballs.

"I've got two trees on my tail!"

"Starfighter 01 break left!"

"Fucking tree is turning with me."

"Alpha leader ejec... BOOM!" Static filled the communications frequency for a moment.

"I can't shake em, I can't shake em"

"Starfighter 1 break left!"

In front of Joe's cockpit a lone Star Fury is screaming away from two Jurian fighters which are closely following him. The pilot was trying to pull away from his pursuers by slamming his fighter into full afterburner. He was slowly pulling away from the pursuing fighters but their weapon blasts were coming closer and closer to him. However, the pilot had one trick up his sleeve and used his RCS thrusters to flip sideways and rake his pursuers with concentrated fire. Both Jurain fighters were destroyed.

"Starfighter break left!"

Instantly, on cue, all the human fighters in Joe's immediate area pulled High-G left turns and starting diving away from imaginary or real pursuers. Seeing a Jurian fighter that had gotten separated from the main force, Joe fired his navigational thrusters and slid in behind the Jurian craft. He corrected for the other craft's slight jinking maneuvers and fired a burst of plasma bolts at the turning fighter. The energy from the impact caused the Jurain fighter to explode into a million fiery chunks of organic material. Joe banked right and began searching for another target. The chatter on the radio told him the fight was still roughly an even match due to the greater number of Jurain fighters. The Jurains had destroyed 9 human fighters while losing 16 of their own in the furballs. The two capital ships and their escorts were slowly closing in on each other. The crew of the Ares was rapidly shouting different orders over the radio to their escorting fighters and the various support vessels in the battle group.

"Cruiser Toluene, turn 16 degrees to port and line up with the destroyer Pavilion, C.S.S. Hermes launch all fighters immediately and have them support 4th squadron. Remaining members of 7th squadron, break off combat and head back to Home Base for resupply."

"Sir, sensors detect 2 Jurain Battlecruisers attempting to join the party."

"Sensors please confirm that report. Weapons bring all forward batteries to ready status. Prepare Star Flash Missile System for launch."

"Weapons copies Captain. All forward batteries report ready, Star Flash system will be on-line in 45 seconds. Targets?"

"Target the Jurain Royal Family Battlecruiser."

"Confirmed, Royal Family vessel targeted, computing firing solution."

"Sir, we have confirmed 2 Jurain Battlecruisers with escorts are entering the party!"

"Weapons do you have that firing solution yet?"

"Royal Family vessel has been targeted sir, firing solution is confirmed, and the missiles' internal computers are tracking the target."

"Fire when ready."

"Yes sir... Firing in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... launch commit, 2 missiles away. Missiles are tracking the targets, estimating 1 minute until target.

Two missiles blasted out of their launch tubes in the sides of the C.S.S. Ares and began ripping through the space separating the Ares and the Jurain fleet. The missiles flew straight and true, impacting on both sides of the Royal Family vessel. The twin explosions, like bright cherry blossoms, ripped through the ship's superstructure and tore off the hull plates on the other side. The Jurian vessel was gutted; it started to list along its y-axis, spewing its guts into open space. The arrogant Jurai always kept the oxygen going which made their ship such combustible targets when their hulls burst.

Cheers broke all over the C.S.S. Ares and inside of the cockpits of her fighters. Joe was faintly aware of yelling at the top of his lungs along with a multitude of others. A loud yell broke through the radio chatter to deliver its message.

"SIR, SENSORS SHOW JURIAN BATTLECRUISERS HAVE LOCKED ON TO US. FOUR... CORRECTION SIX ADDITIONALBATTLECRUISERS HEADING TO OUR POSITION FROM QUADRANT 48I, ETA 5 MINUTES." The whole fleet felt those capital letters from the panicked sensor officer.

"Sensor room, begin tracking the new contacts until they jump out of hyperspace. Weapons target the remaining cruisers and await my command." On the Defensive System's monitor, several red lights began to blink, begging the overworked crewman manning the station for attention. The young officer paled when he looked at the source of the problem.

"MISSILE! MISSILE! MISSILE! The Jurain ships have launched long-range missiles at us. Counting... 10 type 62 Fire Dragon missiles heading toward us. Missiles have acquired and are homing on our position.

The fighters surrounding the Ares began to distance themselves from the Carrier, trying to get out of the missile's blast radius to avoid being crippled when the missiles hit. Joe angled his fighter towards one of the surviving Jurian fighters and began pursuit.

On board the Ares, the Captain was shouting commands at the crew, preparing the ship for the missile attack. "Man your defensive stations! Sensors, get me more information on those incoming missiles. Weapons, arm Star Point missile defense guns. Divert power from Hyperspace engines to weapons. Vent all oxygen from the ship. Sensors, give me data on those missiles!"

"Missiles are still tracking, MBC reads 30 seconds until impact sir."

"Helm, begin evasive maneuvers. Defense, prepare to release countermeasures on my mark. Sound collision alarms; get the crew away from the outer hull in case of a breach." The crew leapt to obey.

The great ship began to spin counter-clockwise and accelerate at a -5 degree pitch relative to the center position of the nearest star. The 4 giant Magma fusion engines accelerated it to its top sublight speed of 500Gs.

"Missiles have begun final acceleration, impact in 6 seconds."

"Helm, break hard to port, release starboard countermeasures now!"

Several thousand pounds of sensor jamming materials were ejected out of the right side of the ship as the maneuvering thrusters fired and kicked the ship into a tight left turn. 7 of the Jurian missiles were confused by the countermeasures and either continued to accelerate forward or they turned into the large cloud of metallic chaff. The remaining three missiles turned with the Ares and impacted the ship just under the engine housing and engineering section. The Lower

Fusion engine immediately started its emergency shutdown cycle and damaged pump lines began spewing coolant liquids and hydraulic fluid into space before freezing and sealing the breach. Several million liters had been lost before the automatic safeties kicked in. The entire engineering section lost power for one or two seconds before the electrical system could compensate for massive shorts in the ship's power grid.

A crew of engineers were killed when the coolant line they maintained ruptured and covered them with reactor coolant that had been superheated to 4.0x105 degrees

C. Without coolant, the Fusion reactor went into the Emergency

Cooling Cycle and a 7 minute timer started counting down. The surviving engineers knew the ship would not have main power for 7 minutes while the reactor cooled to a safe level.

The crewmen assessed the damage to the ship. "Commander, damage report."

"Captain, we have lost main power. The core is in the emergency cooling cycle. Hyperspace engines have been damaged. In addition there are heavy causality reports coming in from engineering. They report that it will take 30 minutes to fix everything."

"Captain, sensors reports the 6 additional Jurain battlecruisers are 30 seconds from their subspace entry point."

"Captain, I can't get any word from engineering."

"Sir, Reports coming in from our escorts. The Invincible has been disabled. The Hermes has been heavily damaged and cannot move under her own power. The Pavilion is moving along side to assist, she has also taken a hit to her fighter bay. Her captain reports 45 combat effectiveness."

The Captain of the Ares took a deep breath. He looked at the tactical screen for a moment noting the positions of the Jurain ships. They were organizing their forces into a battle group. Probably the Imperial Guard formation. They would form an assault line and close in for the kill. Without help, the ship was defenseless and they could not retreat until the hyperspace engines had been repaired. Fear raced through the captain as he considered his few remaining options. Stand his ground and be destroyed or... "No, I can't do that. Earth would be lost. The entire Universe would unite against us. If I do not use them, 15000 more humans will end up dead. If I do, 10 billion might die in the witch hunt that would follow." The voices of the men and women he commanded seemed to call out to him. They spoke of revenge, their desire for life. The captain let out a tense breath; he knew that fulfilling their wish, winning a victory using those methods, would prolong this war and might be the action that ends the human race. He silently fought with his inner emotions while the crew rushed to repair the ship.

"Captain, Sensors. Enemy ships are regrouping into Imperial Guard formation. Second wave of Jurian battlecruisers are 10 seconds from subspace entry point."

"There it is. They are closing in to kill us." The captain reached for a silver key hanging around his neck. The bridge crew stared at him with disbelieving eyes as he took the key and placed it in the console next to his chair. "This is the Captain to weapons control, as captain of this ship; I am authorizing the use of anti-matter weapons. Release code is Dragon Sword. I repeat, code is, Dragon Sword. Confirm missile system readiness."

A disembodied voice from the ship's intercom replied, "Code confirmed. The AMMS is fully operational. What are the targets?"

"The estimated subspace jump point of the incoming Jurain fleet and the two remaining cruisers."

"Targets identified and targeted. The computer is tracking the targets. Firing code?"

"The firing code is Silver Dagger." The captain placed his hand on the fingerprint scanner underneath the key slot and the computer performed a retina scan. Satisfied with the results, the computer flashed the words 'ID Accepted' on the missile controller's screen

"Code confirmed, ID Check is positive. Missiles are primed and in active tracking mode. 10 seconds until launch readiness."

"Clear the bridge." called the captain. All non-essential personnel began to leave the tense bridge as the captain sat down in his chair. "Communications, warn our surviving starfighters to clear the blast area."

"Aye sir." The young female Lt. begins to order Joe and the other 367 surviving fighters away from the Jurian ships.

"5 seconds until missile launch, 3... 2... 1... launch commit." The Lt. Commander in the missile control room depresses the red firing buttons under the control boards for missiles # 1, 2, 3, and 4. The silos containing the missiles fill with a nitrogen gas solution until the pressure inside the missile bay reached 5000 psi. The launch hatches are blasted off and a catalyst is mixed with the hydrogen gas causing the missiles to be ejected out of their launch tubes at 100Gs. 0.55 seconds after launch, the missile's solid fuel engine ignites and propels the missile at its selected target at 1/20th the speed of light. When it entered its final approach range, the computer fires a kick motor that separates the warhead and its final stage engine from the second stage propulsion unit. The final stage liquid fuel engine ignites and propels the missile towards its target at its terminal velocity of 1/15th the speed of light. At 1,000,000k from target the matter-antimatter warhead arms and the computer cuts the engine to conserve fuel in case of a miss. (If the missile misses not likely the proximity sensor will detonate the missile or the engine will be relighted and the missile will circle around and track its target again)

The Jurian defensive computers tracked four targets heading towards their positions at incredible speed. By the time the missiles had been detected, their approach and range calculated, and the operator warned, they had already reached their final approach range. The two Jurian battlecruiser began to lurch to the left in a desperate attempt to dodge the four incoming missiles.

The Human built missiles easily corrected for the changing positions of the Jurian ships. The Ferro-Titanium nose cones punched holes in the outer hulls of the two battlecruisers and the missiles cut through several decks before the warheads exploded, vaporizing the two ships and creating a light brighter than a supernova.

The shock wave from the explosion begins to travel away from the impact point. The Jurian reinforcements jump into normal space just as the shock wave passes through that area of space. The six mighty vessels and their escorts are ripped to pieces by the massive forces released by the four 1-Gigaton warheads. Shock waves reach through the emptiness of space, ripping apart Jurain starfighters and crushing smaller pieces of debris as they float through the void. The shockwaves dissipate a mere 100,000 kilometers from the C.S.S. Ares and the surviving human ships.

Inside Joe Ruthenberg's fighter... all the lights were out. No lights, no instrument readings, no status monitors, nothing. Not even the Jesus light was on. The only light in the cockpit came from the tiny status light inside his spacesuit. Relieved that the suit was still intact, Joe began fumbling around the cockpit, looking for the emergency power switch. He found the small switch located under the seat and flipped it. One of his computer monitors lit up and a small green dot focused in the center. "Well, at least it booted up." Joe called up damage data for his fighter and gazed at the tables. He activated the emergency generator. "Hmmm... 30 minutes until reactor restart..."

On board the Ares the EMP waves from the four Anti-Matter bombs passed through the ship impacting on all over the ship's electrical systems

The Captain of the Ares gathered himself and began shouting out commands. "Get me a damage report now! Sensors, what happened to those ships?"

"Captain, sensors are off-line. The long-range sensor dish has been damaged. I recommend sending some starfighters to determine the result of our attack."

"Very well. Communications, order some starfighters to inspect the enemy fleet."

"Sir, we have lost all primary communications systems. Our short-range systems are limited to 100,000k. We will not be able to communicate with our fighters after they have departed."

"Understood. Send them on their way. Continue with damage report."

"Captain, sensors, I have an intermittent contact on the long-range sensors. I can't quite make it out. It is not answering on the IFF."

"Where are our fighters?"

"I have Lt. Commander Ruthenburg on the line sir."

"Patch him through."

"This is Beta 1, it's the Cathoons."

Cheering broke out on the bridge at Ruthenburg's words. Operation Hammerhelm was a success beyond their wildest dreams. 13 Jurain Battlecruisers destroyed and 52 lesser third generation tree ships destroyed along with 5000 fighters at a cost of one ship crippled and three trashed with only 367 fighters surviving out of 900. The tide was turning at last.

300 light-years away a ship 3.5 kilometers long fell out of Hyperspace and drifted dead.


	2. Plans

Earth and Jurain War: P. II

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo. I just have fun.

Reviewers please leave an e-mail address so that I may address you directly. Also this has been lengthen a bit and the 80 became 80 percent as the site drops the percentage sign for some odd reason..

Captain Halsey in recognition of your bravery, skill, and tenacity in the command of the Ares and her escorts, I promote you to Rear Admiral and award you, by order of the Coalition Assembly, the Coalition Cross, the Starblaze, and from the countries and Allies of the Coalition come, the Medal of Honor, the Chrysanthemum 1st class, the Victoria Cross, the Knight's Cross, and the Order of the Elder from the Cathoons. Stand and be recognized Admiral Halsey.

…………………………..Salvage Crew 9……………………………..

The thing is more than 3 Klicks long and is drifting dead. Only visible weapon is a nose mounted cannon. Spectro analysis reveals the age of this ship to be over a million years old. The crew was a M class specie who had mapped this entire Galaxy when we got to its data banks. It had also visited or had knowledge of 14 other Galaxies. A test fire of the weapons systems on the Vega moon destroyed it. This thing is overkill for the vaunted First Generation Tree Ships of Jurai. It might even be more powerful than the rumored Tsunami. Further, the 30 fighter craft we found in it have enough fire power each to blow third generation destroyers out of the sky. Refit should take about four weeks and we can carry the war into Jurai's territory. Lt. Miskie….

…………………………………Marshal Point Bravo………………………………….

"Nice view isn't Halsey?"

"Admiral Masaki, I didn't realize you were in."

"I prefer it that way as too many try to kiss my ass for my foresight."

"Well it was you who insisted on the cross braced designs that enabled us to survive the vaunted Dragon torpedoes and the oxygen venting."

"That's all just common sense in space fighting, besides I fought only one major battle and that was last year at Barwhon IV."

"You did shove the Jurai off the planet and made operation Hammerhelm possible."

"Only because the Jurai were operating at the end of their supply lines, if it weren't for the vastness of space and the fact that the Cathoons tie down 80 percent of Jurai's Navy, we would be overrun by now."

"Yeah, I'm still surprised we control 500 light years of the Orion arm and how every area is a navigation hazard except for our phase jump which the Jurains don't have. Only if the phase jumped worked where they haven't marked with a beacon, we could have hit Jurai in a suicide strike."

"Don't worry Halsey, it is only 2356 A.D. and we will soon carry the fight into Jurai once we cleaned up their fleets we cut off. I know you look forward to it."

"Each Jurain fleet contains 12 2nd Generation Trees classed as Battlecruisers supported by 4 times as many 3rd Generation ships. That will be a lot of anti matter."

"Yep."

……………………………………Jurain HighCom HQ……………………………

The Emperor of Jurai looked down at his Admiral. "Admiral Calus, for incompetence and stupidity, you are sentenced to death." With that Emperor Azusa cut the Admiral down for his failure to hold the Muterian Nebula. "Funaho, what does the intelligence directorate have to say." Azusa asked his first wife.

"The humans were far more powerful than expected and seem to have the ability to flood an area with reinforcements. Furthermore, after initial fleet engagements, they engaged our shipping and learned of our supply weakness. Then they exploited it."

"Azusa maybe we should call a truce, they have destroyed 30 fleets worth of ships. Otherwise we will have to redeploy our First Generation Trees from our inner border." Misaki told her husband.

"Then we will do so. Order 30 of our First Generation Battle Carriers and 40 fleets with all the supply ships you can find to the Pegasus Station. From there will retake the Muterian Nebula. I'll be damned if we lose to the humans. Better yet, put the fleet under the control of Sasami and charge the humans with kidnapping Ayeka. Let us see the GP falter after that."

"Azusa, Sasami is only 8 years old. It was bad enough that Funahoe's son Yosho has disappeared, it is even worse that Ayeka is missing, and now you want to send my only remaining daughter to war?"

"Silence Misaki, you can still have more. Besides, the people need to feel that the Royalty is suffering along with them, now that anti-matter weapons are being used."

…………………………………..Regis Training point……………………………..

Commander Ruthenburg led his air wing against the Indomitable's Air Wing. Most of the 14th Reserve Fleet was new due to the Muterian casualties. In order to bring the newbies up to speed, mock fighting had been scheduled for the next 18 days.

"Beta 3 bank left"

"Athena, you just took a missile hit, go home."

"A Jurain can withstand a high gee turn better, so their favorite tactic is to jink high and risk a black out to get a perfect firing solution. If your radar indicates that, use your RCS to turn into his fire arc and kill him."

"Beta flight pull left to support Green flight."

"Careful, Blue 3, you scared all to death on the bridge with that stimulated suicide run."

"Commander Ruthenburg, it seems the newbies need a few more classroom hours for the Slade maneuver as half fell for it."


	3. Build up

Earth and Jurain War: P. III

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo.

Detective First Class Kiyone cursed her luck, her assignment, and her partner. Ten weeks ago, her boss told her and her friends to head into Human controlled space. They were told it would be a cake walk. So it was for 24 days as the Human's fleets fell back. Then the Humans cut the GP and Jurain fleets off. "Now I'm stuck and with Mihoshi as well." She said to herself. Turning back to her log she continued. "Still, you can't deny her skill as an airhead. That ability to be stupid has enabled her to bring down quite a few criminals, even though she drives me mad. Currently I am trying to escape the tightening Human blockade with Mihoshi. We hope that we might come across a Human resupply vessel with the fuel we will need to escape. Detective First Class Kiyone Makibi 37/78/600000 galactic standard."

……………………………………….Beta Wing………………………………………

CAG Ruthenburg hid his 40 fighters in the free floating planet Byss's dust rings 500 light years from Earth. The planet itself which was 3 times the size of Jupiter had missed out on Star hood by the smallest of margins. It luminence, however, was great enough that five of it 27 moon had life on them, similar to Earths biosphere, and Nine others with methane life forms. Of the five, two had intelligent life. The Cth on Byss 3, the size of the Earth, were Rabbit like creatures in the early stages of an Agricultural society. Now they were under the supervision of the Department of Agriculture. In five years they would vote on a constitution and become part of the Confederation. The Resad on Byss 5, twice the size of Earth, Where in the early stages of Intermoon travel and had colonized Byss 6 and Byss 4 and were on the verge of contacting the Cth and going to Byss 7, the last Earth like moon. Now the Reptilian Resad was full members of the Confederation. Their company SALERAD was the company that built the Aad which was going to join the 14th Reserve Fleet. The last 9 methane moons orbited close enough for methane bridges to form. This enabled the flying Cqth to move freely and in time the middle moon, Byss 23, became a holy place where the Cqth separated into two faiths over one Cqth's significance. One group believe the Cqth in question was the redeemer and son of the Cqth god while the other faith saw the Cqth as a prophet and a different Cqth was the greater prophet. Confed Marines now kept the peace on the Byss 23 to prevent a religious war from restarting. However, Byss itself was the greater prize with its massive amount of Hydrogen and Methane. Massive floating cities harvested those gases for the Confederacy and the Cathoons. It was also a likely spot for stragglers from the trapped enemy fleets would go to raid fuel to continue their escape. "Alright folks, listen up, the Aad and its fighter will protect the population centers and the volcanic moons so the smelting works are not damaged. Our job is to be sentries for the Cloud Cities. Screwed up I know, but the Brass thinks the Population will be the target of any raids so keep an eye."

"Contact, one GP Patrol Cruiser just leapt out of Hyperspace with active scanners on." Beta 6 called out.

"Radio silence, and prepare for ambush on my mark."

………………………………Kiyone's ship…………………………….

"Mihoshi, you idiot, you turned on your active scanners and now they know we're here!"

"I'm so sorry Kiyone!" cried Mihoshi.

"Forget that, multiple missiles inbound!" Kiyone shouted as she switched her master system switch on and brought up her targeting computer. The humans always opened their engagements with mass missile barrages. Most missiles were intercepted before hitting. At it first it was thought to be stupidity until the humans had employed the Hammercrab slash that destroyed 17 ships at the Battle of Hammercrab Station. Basically 40 fighters launched all their missiles at a Jurain Station causing the defenses to concentrate on the missiles in front and the fighters. What was realized too late was that it was a ruse to disguise 40 more fighters behind with heavy fusion missiles… "Mihoshi intercept their missiles while I outflank them."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Shit we been suckered, all fighters break, break, break." Immediately at Ruthenburg's command, his wing separated into two man pairs in several directions to avoid being pincered by the two GP Patrol Cruisers. "Executed attack plan Gaga Mia." His second command split his wing into two 20 fighter groups to take on the 250 meter long cruisers. The cruisers in question were designed as pocket ships and carried light armament, two heavy lasers, 6 dual laser turrets for point defense, two torpedo/mine launchers, and one tractor beam. It oversized engines gave it the speed of a star fighter. A perfect anti-fighter defense escort except for the inadequate armor on the engines. "Concentrate on the engines and avoid their rear firing arc, execute. Fred stay with me, we are going in first." Hitting the accelerator to 40Gs, he risked accuracy for survivability, but his goal wasn't to win. Rather it was to run these GP ships out of fuel. His initial run didn't hit anything, but the following groups scored 3 direct hits.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Kiyone slammed her console in frustration as her engines were blown out. "Mihoshi, its no use, surrender, our part in this war is over." Kiyone said as she slumped into her seat and shut down her weapons.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sir this cruiser isn't giving up and is flying like a maniac. I already lost 2 and 6 pair. Luckily they ejected, but this cruiser has to be brought down before the rescue team comes." Beta 21 called out.

Ruthenburg realized the cruiser pilot's capability right at the start and the arrival of gunboat C.S.S. Oblivion gave him the solution. "Attack plan Alpha Slash, execute." Immediately, Ruthenburg threw his fighter into a hard 78G loop with his remain 36 fighters to line up with the Oblivion's missile solutions. At a preset time and position, The Oblivion locked onto his wing and fired at them. All his fighters hit their after burners to accelerate towards the GP Cruiser at 200Gs. "Hold steady and break at my order. You might blow your inertial compensator in the process, so brace accordingly."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Mihoshi's computer tracked 36 targets inbound and designated them to the guns to target. This caused them to miss the missiles which having lost the lock on the fighter retargeted themselves on the GP Cruiser which its IFF designated as an enemy target. Mihoshi's ship was ripped apart by 72 missiles in front of Kiyone's eyes. When marines stormed the ship they found a shocked Kiyone starring at the space where Mihoshi's ship debris and shredded body was.

……………………………………Military Base 45, Jurai……...…………………………

Misaki oversaw the fitting of the chastity belt to Sasami in the med bay viewing room with her husband. "Azusa, is this truly necessary, she is only 8."

"Regardless of her age, her purity must be maintained or we will lose face in front of the populace."

"Isn't that what Azaka and Kamidake are for."

"My decision is final Misaki. Don't worry Admiral Faki is an excellent commander with vast experience in hit and fade operations. His knowledge will counter the human's skills.

……………………………..……….Sol System……………………………………….

"We ripped the design from Star Wars Episode 3. These 6 Venator Class Warships envisioned by George Lucas are our largest ships built yet t 3729ft long, 1797ft wingspan, and 88 feet tall. Each can take on two Jurain Battlecruisers at once and win. It carries 420 fighters, 40 gunboats, and 60 miscellaneous other craft, giving this unparallel power projection. For offense and defense, it carries 8 heavy dual turbolaser cannons, 2 medium dual turbolaser cannons, 52 dual point defense cannons, and 4 missile/slash torpedo tubes. It even has shields, though they can only absorb a few shots before collapsing."

"Who do we give this force to?"

"It has already been tasked with the 14th Reserve Fleet along with that unknown ship. Halsey will be pleased at the firepower he will receive."

"Halsey is a junior Admiral."

"Admiral Kaukishiko Masaki will assume full command and lead our push against the Jurains."


	4. Chapter 4

Earth and Jurain War: P. IV: Operation Slambang Act 1

Disclaimer, I do not own Tenchi.

…………………………………….Muterian Nebula…………………………….

The renamed 5th Fleet was marshaling its forces. The Carriers Ares and Aad, the Venator Class Carriers/Destroyers Bruttii, Scippii, Julii, Parthia, Carthage, and Seleucia, five Colossus Class Battleships, Avenger, Honor, Freedom, Invincible, and Indomitable, on loan from the Cathoons, and 50 Frigates. All in all, 7,000 fighters, 3,000 Shuttles, and 700,000 Troops all poised to meet their destiny along with the Mystery Ship code named the Savior.

"Admiral Misaki, all ships report optimal conditions and are ready for launch." Captain Redik called from his chair on the Tactical Bridge.

"All right. All ships begin jumping in sequence for the Beta Quadrant, execute." With that order the fleet jumped into Hyperspace towards the Jurain Outpost line not knowing that the greatest test of wills was about to begin.

…………………………Jurain Staging Ground Classified Location…………………..

Sasami stepped onto the bridge of the Emancipator with her Guardians Azaka and Kamidake at her side. Trailing behind her was Grand Admiral Faki, "As you can see your Highness, the open canopy gives us an excellent view of space. The problem though is once the Shield collapses, this bridge becomes a fighter pilot's dream. Further, due to cutbacks we have few Judgment missiles with which to nail the humans at long range. That is why we have been pushed back."

"That's fine Admiral. I leave the conduct of the campaign in your capable hands. However, if there is a chance for peace, we will take it. My father may want this war, but the Holy Council is getting leery of his plans. The only reason they haven't demanded he step down is because there is no male heir to succeed him."

"I'm just a soldier your Highness, I follow orders. Which leads to your giving the nod to begin."

"Very well, jump us to Belk Outpost."

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Earth and Jurain War: P. V: Operation Slambang Act 2 Complete

CAG Ruthenburg was in his bunk sleeping without a care in the world. As is often the case in war that changed rapidly when the Bosun Mate's whistle came over the intercom followed by "Red Alert, Red Alert, all hands to battle stations, this is no drill, scramble, scramble, scramble!"

"Shit!" Ruthenburg shouted as he jumped out of bed and went to the Pilot Ready Room where he threw on his gear along with the other pilots before rushing out to the Flight Deck. Climbing up the ladder into his cockpit, he strapped himself in. His Crew Chief came up with his checklist.

"All right sir, I loaded your baby with 24 of the new Athena missiles and 2 Infrared Sidewinders. The engine is stable and the circuits optimal. Preflight is complete, so we'll lower the canopy and put you in the tube. Semper Fi."

"Semper Fi Chief." Ruthenburg replied as his canopy lowered. The flight crew then moved his fighter to the launch tube. As he was being moved he initiated a radio check. "All Betas report in." Ruthenburg received immediate green lights on his HUD as the 10 flights of 4 came in. Then he turned to the Shooter in the tube. "Shooter, I have permission to leave ship. Call it."

"Maglocks on, madcat set, engines good check, launching." After which the shooter saluted Ruthenburg.

Ruthenburg Saluted back and turned his face forward as the shooter hit the release button. As was fighter pilot tradition he had the inertial compensator off as he hurtled down the tube at 5 Gs. Within seconds he cleared the tube and broke right with his wing. All around him Confed Star Furies and Cathoon Tiger fighters were launching and before them lay the entire Jurain Fleet. "Oh shit." He said silently to himself. Orders flashed across his HUD and he ordered his fighters forward into the Valley of Death. At 40,000 klicks he released all his missiles and the battle of Slaumbak Station began around a refueling station that forever afterward would be known as Slambang Station.

………………………. Jurain First Generation Ship Serenity………………………….

Sasami sat at the Heart tree of the Jurain First Generation Ship Serenity in the ship's garden. Her maid had begged her stay in her room where it would be safe, but she ignored her and came to the garden to commune with the tree as the battle commenced. The suddenness that this battle had begun with shocked her as the Strategists had consistently told her that the Humans wouldn't penetrate this far. Admiral Faki hadn't shared that point of view and advised Sasami to be ready for combat at any time. Now she was here with Azaka and Kamidake as she placed her hand on the Heart Tree. The tree which was semi-sentient allowed her into its consciousness as it surveyed space. Sasami winced along with the tree as the opening barrage from the Humans destroyed 14,000 Jurain fighters.

………………………………………………………………………

"This is CAG, open formation and switch to side-winders, execute." Ruthenburg said over the radio. Only 8 percent of the fighters' combined missile barrage of 168,000 missiles had hit their targets, still that was a vast improvement from earlier engagements. Entering side-winder range he thumbed the pickle button. These missiles all hit their targets due to the shorter range with which to intercept. Thumbing his selector to plasma Ruthenburg gave quick orders. "Broken formation Razzle Dazzle. Give'em hell" His fighters approached the Jurains at 60Gs and began firing then they broke apart to engage in individual Furballs.

………………………………………………………………………….

"Kikuchi, get him off me!"

"I'm hit! Tumbling, AHHH! KABOOM!"

"Grepa, where the hell are you!"

"Four more heading toward the Asgai."

Sasami listened to her men fighting and dying and began to silently cry with the tree. "Azaka, Kamidake, leave me."

……………………………………………………………………………….

Admiral Halsey was in the CIC of the Ares, talking to Admiral Misaki, as the battle whirled around the fleet. "Their fighters are attacking, but their vessels are not engaging. Instead they are moving to surround us. If we don't break off and retreat to the Muterian Nebula, they will cut us off."

"I'm well aware of that, but however this fleet has 1st Generation Tree ships with them and those Lighthawk Wings they are emitting are making it impossible to get an accurate jump fix. We must take out those ships before we can escape. Commence attack plan Alpha Strike. I'll lead the way with the Savior, the Cathoons on my sides. You and the Aad will task force will Strike at a 70 degree left angle from our strike while the Venators will move on our right."

"Yes Sir."

……………………………………………………………………………….

Admiral Faki was issuing orders to his fleet when the Humans brought the Savior to the front of their formation. "Sensors, what is that ship?" Before the Sensor Officer could tell him, Savior fired its main cannon at the First Generation ship Tao. The mighty 8 Kilometer long Tao simply ceased to exist along with 6 Jurain Second Generation ships as Savior's main cannon spoke. Most Admirals would have panicked, but Faki wasn't that type of Admiral. "Concentrate all firepower on that ship."

…………………………………………………………………………

CAG Ruthenburg hit his RCS thrusters to intercept a Dragon Torpedo enroute to the Fleet, firing he destroyed it. So far his command was doing well, the Jurains had lost 32,000 fighters to the 5th Fleet's loss of 600 fighters, 80 Capital ships to 3, and still the Jurains outnumbered them heavily. Angling up he targeted a Jurain fighter that was retreating to his home base when new orders flashed across his HUD. "This is CAG, all fighters return to base, execute. Out of my way bastard." Ruthenburg said as he destroyed an oncoming Jurain fighter and kicked his ship into a 200G burn towards the Ares.

All along the lines of battle the 5th Fleet's fighters disengaged and returned to their motherships as Jurai's 20,000 surviving fighters regrouped for a renewed bout of combat as the 5th Fleet angled at them for a Rarity in space combat. A gun to gun engagement and Savior spoke again, destroying two First Generation ships and 13 3rd generation ships as well.

………………………………………………………………………………..

"Admiral Faki, I suggest we move in as close as we can and engage the Humans at point blank range while our fleet escapes." Sasami's words on arrival to the bridge shocked everyone.

"Your Highness, it won't work. That ship will snipe us off one by one,"

"Admiral Faki, she knows this ship as she fought it before several millennia ago, she will hold it off, just order our fighters in to hold off theirs."

"Who are you referring to."

…………………………………………………………………………………….

"Admiral, we have an energy spike." The sensors officer called out.

Admiral Misaki turned towards the view port in time to see the Tsunami in her full 36 kilometer glory with all ten Lighthawk Wings extended in a protective formation. "So you have come Goddess."

"Admiral, their fighters are inbound, shou…"

"No. Order all ships to board the Tsunami classification ship. It came to protect and not fight. Notice how it isn't fighting, all its power is being directed to shielding the Jurain ships."

…………………………………………………………………………….

"Azaka, Kamidake, and Admiral Faki, we will take our flag to the Tsunami." Sasami said as they teleported off the bridge.

The Jurain Fleet fled along with its fighters as it became clear that the Humans wouldn't pursue. They left behind 20 percent of its fleet that was destroyed.

Next Chapter: The Tears of Tsunami.


	6. Chapter 6

Earth and Jurain War: P. VI: The Tears of Tsunami

CAG Ruthenburg ordered his wings to make combat landings to save time so they could load up with bombs to crack the massive Jurain ship.

………………………………………………………………………………..

"Admiral, the fleet is moving into globe formation. CAG reports that it will take 40 minutes to rearm and engage."

"Very Good Ensign. Return to your duties. (picks up all mike) This is Admiral Misaki. Evacuate the wounded to the Mercy and prepare for point blank gunnery. Use of Nuclear Ordinance is Authorized! Commence AM bombardment now!"

All across the fleet silos opened and 60 AM missiles and 180 Nuclear Warheads struck the Tsunami. The shockwaves were felt across space and the imaging flared before correcting. All except Admiral Misaki were amazed that the Tsunami had survived with only with two Light Hawk Wings destroyed.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Sasami picked herself up off the floor and regained her position at the reflecting pool. "Admiral Faki, launch our drone fighters. Tsunami senses their fighters launching. Azaka and Kamidake, stabilize our Light Hawk Wings, the humans are beginning to open fire." Tsunami, we must fire the guns.

Very well Sasami. I will ensure Nemesis does not escape to threaten the Galaxy again.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Ruthenburg led his fighters toward the Tsunami. "Watch it people, the bitch is opening fire. Drop your bomb and skedaddle."

The flack guns of the Tsunami nailed 30 fighters before they could drop. As the fighters pulled from their dives a Ressad pilot spotted an opening. "CAG we got fighters launching!" The Ressad's fighter blew up forthwith and spewed the pilot out and past Ruthenburg's fighter.

"Knifefighting and furball! Engage and destroy!" Ruthenburg shouted.

The drones fell upon Coalition fighters with a vengeance. Blue 6 took a hit and shattered. Red 7 took out a drone only to be hit from below. Green 7, 8, and 9 ganged up on a drone and wiped it out before executing high gee up left turns. It did them no good as they were set upon by 15 drones who wiped them out one after the other in succession. Qife squadron avenged them. Pol 9 took a hit in the wing that spun him into another shot that hit his other wing that in turn spun him into another shot that killed him. 300 drones broke through to attack the Parthia, but broke off after 72 were destroyed to reengage the fighters.

"This is CAG, all fighters hang on in there. Switch to hit and run, dogfighting is their province."

"CAG, more drones launching."

"I lost my wingman."

"Chuckles bought it."

"Axe Squadron has been destroyed."

………………………………………………………………

"Admiral Halsey! We need to recall our fighters." Captain Spruance yelled out from his command chair.

"Do so, we cannot afford to lose them."

…………………………………………………………..

Ruthenburg targeted another drone and destroyed it then maneuvered to allow and EVA pilot to grab onto his weapon pylon. "Alright guys, lets skedaddle. It's the big guy's show from here on out."

Out of 7,000 fighters, only 2,067 managed to fly away. 49 were destroyed before they could retreat to the safety of their Carriers.

…………………………………………………………………….

"Function check on the damage control consol." Commander Cou said as the Savior shook from the blast from the Tsunami.

"Captain, move Savior in closer so we have a perfect shot at that Lighthawk Wing." Admiral Misaki ordered. Outside the view port he could see the Tsunami's drones making attack runs on the ships of his fleet. Most didn't get through the flak fire. "Continue to fire. So far we are sustaining hits powerful enough to crack a planet and are dishing out enough power to destroy moons. We win here and I guarantee that Jurai will not pose a threat."

…………………………………………………………………………..

"Your Highness, we lost Lighthawk wing 7, Human ships are gaining more sensor data to target us."

"Thank you Azaka. Admiral Faki continue the attack on the Nemesis." Tsunami, Nemesis was never this good. It is concentrating on our Lighthawk wings one at a time.

I know Sasami, but whoever is commanding it has knowledge of our weaknesses.

"Your Highness, Lighthawk wing 6 has fractured. We have a hole in our defense."

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Admiral Misaki looked at the display and noticed a hole in the Tsunami's defense. "Get me CAG on the double."

………………………………………………………………………………………

Ruthenburg looked at his personal wing and the others. There were noticeable gaps among his command and he cringed before continuing. "I know we are tired and many had to leave behind friends who are running out of oxygen, but we need to stay focus and mourn later. Now we know that these drones can dogfight better, but we are faster, so hit and run."

"CAG, this is Admiral Misaki."

"Go ahead sir."

"We cracked a hole in their defenses. I want you to take your group and attack the hull. Failure is not an option; we can only keep exchanging fire like this for another 43 minutes after which our shields will fail. Now move."

"Yes sir, alright people lets go." Ruthenburg pronouncement was met by numerous battlecries.

Hopping into their fighters, everyone placed pictures of their loved ones on their consoles and kissed them one last time before be put into the tubes and shot into destiny.

...Tsunami...

"Human fighters reengaging us your Highness. They have already made it past our first wave of drones and are going straight for the hole in our sheilds. Permission to take a fighter and engage them." Admiral Faki asked.

Sasami looked at the screen as the Confederation's fighters approached and nodded as a Tears fell from her eyes for she knew she would not see Admiral Faki again.

To be continued.


End file.
